Emerald Resort
by jewels13yrs
Summary: The gang go to emerald resort
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Packing

(Amy's pov)

"Get up Get up you lazy hedgehog" I said jumping on the bed rapidly. It was a sunny morning and i was trying to get my lazy boyfriend up. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. "Shadow get up we have to get ready"

"Come on rose...just 5 more minutes" He groaned. I sighed. "Fine but.. if your not out of bed by the time im out of the shower Mr. your going to have a bad wake up call and trust me Mr. you won't like it." I said in a serious tone.

I hopped of him and walk to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I walked toward the faucets and turned the water on. I waited for 3 minutes for the water to get warm. After the water got warm, i walked into the shower and closed the shower door behind me.

(Shadow's pov)

I laid there in bed thinking what Amy was going to do to me. Whatever it is it can't be good. I remember last time when i didn't listen to Rose.

_Flashback_

_I was in bed fast asleep. Rose was in the shower. I heard the bathroom door open but I just ignored it but what i didn't know is that it was a huge mistake._

_"That's it Mr. hedgehog i warned you" She said. I heard her walking towards me but i just covererd my head up with the red blanket. Then before i relized it the blankets flew off me then freezing water splashed on top of me."_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD COLD" i said freaking out._

_Flashback ended_

I widen my eyes. Without hesitation, i hopped out of bed and ran to the closet in front of our bed. I opened the closet and took out a white T- shirt and blue baggy pants. I put them on and sat on the bed to put my red and white hover shoes on. I groaned and got my suit case to pack today we were going to the Emerald Resort for two weeks. TWO WEEKS UGH and not only that we were going with Faker and his annoying friends UGH. Oh well I'm doing it for my Girlfriend. Yes Girlfriend. Its only been a year and a half since we got to together. And then three weeks later atfer we got together, I moved into her house. Yep Im happy. I pack some white, grey, black T- shirts and some blue baggy pants and also my black Trunks into my red suit case. Since the Emerald Resort is in Emerald City and we live in Mobotropolis, Were going to have to take a plane, Figures. I looked over to the door that led to the livingroom and saw Amy's pink suit case already packed. Hmm she must of pack it last night. I heard the bathroom door open and saw Amy wrapped in a Dark red robe. I'm guessing she forgot her clothes. I smirked.

"Ah I could see that your awake." She said look through her white dresser by the bathroom for her clothes.

"Well Rose I didn't want a whole bucket off freezing water dumped on top of me." I said smirking.

"Smart anyways did you pack?" She said holding a cute purple top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She turned around and looked at me.

"Oh yeah its over there by your suit case. She looked over at her suit case and saw my suit case. I looked at her and smiled she smiled back.

"Great um can you get out of the room so i can get dress." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What why"

"Shadow whenever I get changed... in front of you...you always tend to fool around and its already.." She looked at the clock and gasped. "Its 8:55. Their going to be here in 5 minutes." She said freaking out.

Before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and pushed me out the bedroom door. She shut the door behind me. My eyes were widen. But she was right i lose it when she gets dressed in front of me. I smirked and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for me and her. I guess I'll make eggs and bacon. I walked toward the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon. I went to the stove got two pans and began cooking the eggs and bacon.

(Amy's pov)

I threw my purple top on and my blue skinny jeans. I put my grey high heeled boots on and ran to the bathroom. I strainten my quills out. After I was done putting my quills up, I got my make up from behind the mirror. I put on mascara and light red lipstick. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my Iphone. I put it in my pocket. I ran to mine and Shadows suit cases and picked them out and left the bedroom. I walked into the livingroom and put the cases on the couch. I heard somebody in the kitchen. I figured it must be Shadow cooking. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I saw two plates on the table with eggs and bacon. Shadow looked at me and sat down by his food. I sat across from him by my food. We began to eat.

"Amy.." Shadow began.

"Yes?" I said still eating.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Eh not the best night but I slept ok how about you?" I asked.

"Yeah I slept alright. Hey whose coming with us?" He asked. I looked at him rubbing my chin thinking.

"Hmmm... Let see umm... Rouge...Knuckles.. Oh Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails...lets see who else hmm ... Oh Sonic and Jewels." I replied.

"What Fakers going why?" he asked. I sighed. I stood up with my plate. I took Shadows plate and walked to the sink.

"Shadow I know you don't like Sonic just give him a chance please for me." I said washing the two plates and forks.

I got down and put the two plates in the cabinet and the two forks on the counter to dry. I turned around and walked to Shadow. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist. i looked at him with my big puppy eyes.

"Please for meeeee" I beg to him.

"...Fine..." He said. I got excited and hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek.

"Your the best"

"i know." He looked at me and kissed me. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. The momment ended when I heard a knock at the door. I stop kissing Shadow.

"Yayyy their here." I got off Shadow and ran out of the kitchen.

(Shadow's pov)

I sighed. Great Fakers coming. Oh well if he bothers me i'll kick his ass. I smirked. I walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. I saw Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Jewels, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Tails. I sighed.

"Hey Shadow" They all said except Amy. My eyes widen.

"Wait all of them are coming with us?" I looked at Amy.

"yup Shad were going to travel together." Sonic said. I growled quietly.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets hed for the airport" Knuckles said.

They all walked out of the house with their suit cases. I walked over to Amy. She was holding our suit cases. I took them from her hands.

"I'm going to die" I said. She giggled.

"Don't worry Baby you'll make it and..." She leaned toward my ear and whispered. "If you behave i have a special treat fo you." she whispered. I looked at her. She smirked and winked at me. I smirked at her. She turned around and left the house. I sighed.

I walked out of the house and lock the door behind me. I turned around and saw the black van with red stripes. I saw Amy sitting in the drivers seat and everybody else sitting in the van, but i saw a certain blue hedgehog sitting in the passager seat. I growled and walked toward the van. I put mine and Amy's suitcases in the trunk and shut the door. I then walked toward the side of the van. I tried to open the door but it was lock. I growled. Sonic looked me and ruled down the window.

"Hey Shadow aren't you coming?" Sonic said. I growled. He's really starting to piss me off.

(Amy's Pov)

Oh-no Something tells me this isn't going to be good.

(Shadow's pov)

With out hesitation, i grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him out of the car through the window. I dropped on the floor. I smirked, I unlock the car door and sat down in the passenger seat by Amy. Sonic got off the ground growling and opened the van door. He sat by Jewels. Everybody was cracking up with laughter even me.

"Well is everybody ready to go?" Amy asked.

"YUP" Everybody said. I smilied at Amy and she smiled back. She took off driving.


	2. Chapter 2 - On the Road

Chapter 2- On the Road

(Shadow's pov)

UGH god how long does it take to drive to the airport. Hmm maybe i'll ask.

"Rose?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes Shadow?" She said still looking foward.

"How far is the airport?" I said.

"Well its 2 miles away but don't worry before you know it we'll be there." She replied still looking at the road.

Ugh two miles great. I slumped into my seat and sighed. I could tell this was going to be along drive. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep until I heard loud snoring. I look back and i widen my eyes. Right there in front of my eyes was faker snoring. Ugh god can this get any worse. I saw jewels sitting by faker reading a book and saw knuckles in the back sleeping between rouge and silver. It looks like silver is asleep and behind them is tails, cream and blaze. I looked back at faker and smirked. I turned to the radio and pressed it on and boom the music blasted out loud making faker, silver and knuckles wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL" sonic yelled making everybody jump except me and Amy. The song **_Hotel service by_**_ Pitbull _played. My favorite song.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing _

_Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight_

_make some noise!_

"HEY SHADOW I was sleeping!" Sonic yelled. I smirked.

"Hush Faker this is my favorite song" I said smirking. I turned up the music a little more.

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me et the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn. _

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

_She got that freaky stuff, 2 in the oh! and 1 in the ah!_

_that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your type and like TI whatever you like._

Amy giggled. Everybody was all into the music even faker. I guess he got over the anger. the guys were singing along with the music even me but what can i say i love this song.

_Bring your girls its whatever tonight, your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight_

_oh you the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites_

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff_

_Let me tell you what we gon do. 2+2, i'm gon undress you_

I looked at Amy and smirked. I held her right hand while her other hand was on the stirring wheel. She looked at me and smiled i smiled back. She look bsack at the road.

_Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me_

_Then we're gon ' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first! _

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We got the hotel, motel holiday inn_

_We got the hotel, motel holiday inn_

_We got the hotel, motel holiday inn_

_After party in the hotel lobby, then we off to the room like vroom!_

_put them fingers in your mouth uh open up yout blouse and pull that G- string down south ooooo!_

_Ok shawty_

_1's company_

_2's a crowd_

_and 3's a party_

_your girl ain't with it, I got somebody, and by nature she's naughty._

Seems like everybody is having a great time. I guess this car ride isn't so bad. I managed a smile on my face. I guess hangin with our friends was getting alright. Besides Faker he's annoying.

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff_

_Let me tell you what we gon do. 2+2, i'm gon undress you_

_Then we gonna go 3 and 3 you gon undress me_

_Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon freak some more! But first..._

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring you girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room_

_We got the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_we got the hotel, motel holiday inn_

_we got the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_we got the hotel, motel holiday inn_

The song ended. I was still holding Amy's hand it seemed to calm me a little until I heard fakers voice.

"Thanks a lot Shadow i'm wide awake because of you" Sonic complained. I smirked.

"Well your loud snoring was starting to annoy me and i was getting bored with the silence" I said.

"I do not snore that loud Shadow!" Sonic said. I smiled.

"Yea you do right guys!" I looked back at the others, they all nodded. I smirked at sonic.

"Well faker I guess i was right" I sat back in my seat and just relax.

(Amy's pov)

An 30 minutes past and were close to the airport finally. I looked at my pink watch it was 12:00 and the plane leaves at 2:00. Just enough time to eat then get on the plane. Almost everybody in this car is asleep except me and sonic. Shadow was fast asleep he had his arms were crossed and he was leaning againest his window. Don't get me wrong idea i'm tired too but i will rest in the plane.

"Hey Ames are we almost there." Sonic asked.

"Yeah were almost." I replied.

"Is shadow asleep?" Sonic asked. Hmmm i bet he wants payback.

"Yup but i warn you he doesnt like when people wake him up especially if its you." I smirked. but it is true shadow does not like sonic.

"Hmnp what can he do?" Sonic asked., Sonic doesn't even think.

"Fine but dont say i didn't warn you." I just hope they don't start a fight in my car. I looked at the gas and it apears to be low.. I guess i have to make a pit stop. "Sonic I need to get more gas so i'm going to make a stop ok."

"Alright" Sonic said. I saw a mini market with a gas station. I turned to the gas station and stop.

"OK sonic I'll be back don't do anything stupid." I opened my door and got out of the car to go pay for the gas and fill up the car.

(Sonic's pov )

Amy just went into the mini market. Now my chance to prank shadow and i got the perfect prank. but first i need a dog. I looked out the window to my right. I scanned the whole area. lucky for me i found a kid that was a black hedgehog with green streaks in his quills holding a little black puppy. I smirked. I opened the slid door quietly so nobody will wake. I got out of the car and walked over to the hedgehog. I cant wait to see shadows face this is going to be hilarious.

"Hey kid whats your name?" I asked nicely.

"Ummm trevor why you want to know?" The kid asked. I smirked.

"Can i borrow your puppy please?" i begged.

"Why?"

"Because i want to prank some hedgehog named Shadow"

"Why?"

"Because he's mean to me and he always beats me and calls me names so please let me borrow your puppy and i shall return him." I begged.

"Hmmm ... alright fine here you go." He handed me his puppy and i am more than happy to borrow him for my plan. HAHAHA this is going to be fun. I nodded to show him i was thankful then i walked toward the side that shadow was on. I smirked. I opened Shadows door.

"Shadoow" I mimicked Amy's voice. well tried too.

"Amy is that you?" He asked still sleeping. I have to say shadow doesn't look like a psycho when he's asleep.

"Yes kiss me shadow." I held the puppy toward his lips.

"Very well" He puckered his lips. Oh god this is too good. The pup began licking shadows lips. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!" i busted out laughing. Sadly shadow woke up.

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELLL!" he wasn't the only one that woke up. I ran away as fast as I can. I returned puppy first then ran into the market to find amy she'll protect me from the vicious Shadow.

(Shadows pov)

"Ahhh Diguisting" Once I get my hands on that faker, he's going to wish he wasn't born. I growled.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"Where's Amy?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know but what i do know is that there's going to be a funeral!" I said vemonously.

"What?" They all said. I stood up.

"I'll be right back" I ran in the market. The market was pretty big inside but with my incredible speed i'll be able to find him.

(Amy's pov)

I was in the market paying for the gas.

"AMY!" i jumped at the sudden out burst. I turned around only to be tackled down by Sonic. I fell to the ground with him on top of me.

"Sonic Get off of me! Sonic stood up and helped me up. I dusted myself off.

"Amy you've gotta help me Shadows trying to kill me" Sonic panted. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Sonic must of done something to piss of shadow.

"Well what did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything to him." He replied. I could tell he was lying.

"Sonic your lying." I said.

"No Amy i'm not" He complained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look Amy think for a minute he's my rival and since your not in the car he's trying to kill me. Sonic explained. Well he was right on that part. Maybe he's telling the truth.

"ok stay by me then." i started walking off to the exit with sonic by my side. i looked ahead and saw something running toward us. Next thing i know Sonic was knocked to the ground by no other than Shadow.

"FAKER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shadow spat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh HELP ME!" sonic screamed. I looked around and everybody was staring. I felt a little embarresed but more mad. I stomped over to them and grabbed both their ears and dragged them out of the market.

"OWW amy thats my ear" Sonic complained.

"Rose oww thats hurts!" Shadow complained. I stomped toward the van and threw Sonic by Jewels. I then threw shadow in the passager seat. I went to my side and started to fill the van with gas. After I was done, I got into the drivers seat and started the van.

"Woah what happen?" Knuckles asked. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I'm just glad its over. I swear I can't take shadow anywhere without him beating Sonic up.

"Ros-" Shadow tried to say but i raised my right hand gesturing for him not to talk.

"Not another word just Shhh" I focused on the road only not paying attention to shadows little fit or listening to sonic's pouting. Good thing were almost at the airport.

(Shadow's pov)

God i'm pissed off. Sonic made a dog kiss me and Rose is mad at me. Can this trip get any worse.

"Hey Amy are you ok?" I heard Blaze ask.

"Yeah I'm fine Blaze" Amy awnsered. I sighed.

"Hey look the airport!" Silver shouted. I looked up. Oh thank god its the airport. FINALLY were here. Now only i could get Rose to talk to me.

(Amy's pov)

I drove into the parking lot. God i swear its impossible to find a parking spot here.

"Amy over there." Cream stated. I looked to my left and saw a empty parking spot, but sadly when i got close to the spot another car took it. The car was a black mustang with two yellow strips on the hood of the car. i growled.

"AY DOUCHEBAG MOVE IT!" i yelled out the window. Everyone in the car jumped from my sudden out burst. I wasn't going to take anyone's shit today.

"NOT A CHANCE SWEET CHEEKS I GOT HERE FIRST." he yelled back. OH that's it. He crossed the line. I got out of the car and got my piko piko hammer out. The guy widen his eyes.

(Shadow's pov)

"Oh- no Rose" I panic. Amy's pissed.

"well i guess that guy is in for it now" Knuckles stated.

"Sure don't want to be in that guys shoes." Tails said

"You got that right." Silver replied.

(Amy's pov)

"Come and get it pretty boY!" i held up my hammer

"WHOA WHOA there's no need to get physical!" He panic.

"THEN move" I simply stated.

"OK OK SHEESH" he backed up. My hammer disappeared. I got into my van with a big smirk on my face. Nobody messes with me.

"Talk about fired up" Rouge stated.

"No kidding." Blaze replied.

"Clearly" Silver added.

I parked in the park in parking spot. I looked back. "Ok guys you ready?" I asked. Everybody nodded. I smiled and got out of the car. Everybody else did as well. I walked to the back of the trunk and popped the trunk open. I got mine and Shadows bags out. Then everybody else got their bags out except shadow. I locked the trunk and turned to everyone. "OK lets go." We started walking to the entrance of the airport. Shadow came up besides me and grabbed both my bags.

"I got these Rose." I smiled at he.


End file.
